Transcendence
by Boondocks23
Summary: 'Six months was all I had. In that time I fell in love, got along with my brother, and I finally got some artwork sold. All that time, all that progress and for what? Nothing. In the end it didn't matter because I couldn't save them.' Rated T for language and some graphic material.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks or any of it's characters. I also don't own Siri or the iPhone. Just be happy and read the story lol.**

* * *

><p>'Six months was all I had. In that time I fell in love, got along with my brother, and I finally got some artwork sold. All that time, all that progress and for what? Nothing. In the end it didn't matter because I couldn't save them.'<p>

Riley carried a lifeless Jazmine bridal style. He was wearing tattered jeans and some socks. He had no shirt on and there were lacerations across his torso, abdomen, and down his back. Blood covered his body. He placed Jazmine down next to Huey, Cindy, Caesar, and Hiro who were lined across each other.

'I still have time before my legs give out on me. I need to get home. I need to fix this mess.'

Riley walked towards a person sitting against the wall dressed in black head to toe like a ninja with a mask on. From the petite frame and protruding chest it seemed to be female. She was holding her stomach where a sword wound was recently placed there. She was gasping uncontrollably. Riley bent down to be eye level with her.

(Flashback) Riley is sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back. He looks up to see Jazmine with a phone in her hand. He looks to the left to see a ninja figure in all black with a blade in her hand.

"Call him and get him here now."

The mysterious woman spoke with a stern tone.

"Jazmine she wants to kill him. Don't do it."

Riley looked into her eyes.

"If you don't oblige I will kill this boy."

She put her blade to Riley's neck.

"Ok wait!"

Jazmine unlocked the phone and scrolled through it.

"Jazmine she's going to kill us anyway!"

Riley jumped up but the ninja pushed him down and quickly made a deep slash across his left pectoral. Riley screamed out in agony. (End of flashback)

"Game over."

He reached out to take off her mask but the tower started shaking heavily. He frowned and just started running to the stairs. His legs were taking him as fast as they could. When he reached the second floor he jumped right out the window just in time to avoid a nasty explosion. He crashed into the roof of a limo and landed on the ground with a thud. The five story pagoda collapsed and Riley headed home. Everything was blurry and he had lost the feeling in his body. Everything was numb except his mouth. That was the worst. He could still taste the blood in his mouth. Now he knew a different meaning to the saying "Blood is thicker than water", the literal meaning. The front door was on the ground as if it had been kicked in. He stepped over it and looked around. Furniture were knocked over and bullet holes covered the area. Riley's vision blackened and he fell to his knees trying not to remember but it was forever burned into his memory.

(Flashback) Riley was sitting against the wall with a custom glock in his hand. He stared at the ground.

"Why did they have to take her Huey? Why didn't they just take me?"

He looked up at Huey who just stood in front of him with a 'deeper than normal' scowl on his face.

"I don't know."

"What did we do wrong? Why is this happening to us?"

There was a pause before Huey answered, "Because happiness never lingers." (End of flashback)

Riley grunted as the pain of standing up was too much to bare. He wobbled forward towards the basement. He stumbled and rolled down the stairs painfully. Of course it wasn't so bad because he couldn't feel anything. After a couple seconds he put an arm out and began to crawl to the back of the basement. His breathing was very heavy and his heart was beating the fastest it ever had. This was it, if he couldn't make it in time he was going to die. Grabbing the handle, he pulled it open and climbed in. It was cold, very cold. The human sized capsule he entered was going to change history, well unless Huey was just bullshitting him.

"Set destination."

A robotic female voice came from the time capsule. Riley raised an eyebrow that matched Huey in every way.

"The fuck is this, Siri?" Riley looked around for the source of the voice.

"Set destination." It spoke again.

"Go-", before he could finish Riley instantly spit blood onto the basement floor. His eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness.

(Flashback) Riley grabbed a loud horn and silly string from his closet. He snickered to himself about what was about to go down.

"BOY! Get yo ass down here, shoot I'm tired and I wanna go to bed." Grandad called up to Riley.

"Coming...Grandad hehe!"

He could barely contain his laughter. He hid the joke items behind his back and ran down to the dining room. There was a cake on the table with a 'one' and 'eight' candle stuck in and lit. Huey stared down at the cake with an everlasting frown.

"Grandad I told you a cake was not necessary." Huey complained.

"And I said you was getting one, so hush up before I take it back and lock you in the basement like a step dad!" He retorted.

"I might actually like that." Huey whispered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Grandad."

"Can we sing now?"

Riley said which made them both look at him with confusion.

"What? Yeah let's sing." He and Riley both proceeded to sing.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HUEY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUU!" Huey just stood there watching Riley closely.

"Ain't cha gonna make a wish."

Riley said while devilishly smiling. Huey figured Riley was up to something but he just shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes. As he bent down a loud shattering noise rung Riley's eardrums. He dropped what was in his hands and grabbed his ears. He fell to the floor and noticed glass everywhere. He recognized the sound of gunshots and the screeching sound of a moterbike peeling off. He looked around and Huey was at the window watching whoever the shooter was leave. Riley turned and saw Grandad on the floor with red painted on his white shirt.

"Grandad! GRANDAD! SAY SOMETHING, HUEY!"(End of flashback)

Riley faintly heard, "Destination set", and the pod door came down and sealed shut.

"Wait...I didn't say..", that was all he could mutter before the inside of the pod made a loud hum and brightly lit up. It actually scared Riley and his eyes popped open. This feeling was new, extraordinary, and definitely rushing. It felt as if all of his molecules were moving so fast he might explode. It felt as if every single atom in his body were being sucked up by an alien beam at light speed. Sooner or later it stopped and Riley's eyelids fluttered for a few seconds. It was dark and Riley could tell he was still in the "time machine" or whatever it was. He put his hands out and felt the glass of the door and pushed out. It wouldn't open for some reason. Riley struggled to open it but only when using all of his might did he hear a pop and it opened. Riley fell out of the pod and gasped for air but that's when he realized he didn't have any problem breathing. He felt himself and he was actually clothed with a clean shirt. He had on shoes as well. There was a ray of light coming from the upstairs all the way down the basement stairs. He walked over to it and looked down at himself. He lifted up his shirt to see an unscarred body.

(Flashback) Riley watched the ninja grab the phone from Jazmine and put it next to his ear. Riley could hear Huey calling for Jazmine.

"Call to your brother."

The ninja ordered him but he just gathered energy and spit blood at her cheek. Her eyes twitched before she swung her blade and left a gash across his ribcage.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Riley screamed out and the ninja pulled the phone back to talk.

"You have ten minutes to reach the temple before I kill your brother and your little friends." She hung up the phone before Huey could respond. (End of flashback)

It was like all that torture he went through never happened. The light got brighter as the basement door creaked open. Huey stood at the top of the stairs.

"What are you doing down here? I thought you were upstairs?"

Huey questioned as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"HUEY! You're alright!"

Riley put his hand on Huey's shoulder in excitement. Huey raised an eyebrow nonchalantly.

"Well, more or less. What's gotten into you?" Huey turned and saw the pod door slightly ajar. The blanket that covered it was on the ground beside it. "Anyway...Grandad sent me to get you so come on."

"Grandad's waiting for us!?"

Riley rushed up the stairs and around the corner to see Grandad mean mugging him.

"Boy where the hell were you!? Got everybody waiting on yo ass."

Grandad was fussing but Riley wasn't paying attention.

'It worked. IT WORKED!' Riley genuinely smiled but was interrupted.

"What the hell are you smiling about? We been waiting for you since eight! We were supposed to sing happy birthday to Huey five minutes ago."

Grandad motioned towards Huey and the cake on the table. And just like that the world seemed to be spinning rapidly out of control. He realized the time machine must have took him back to this moment because of his bad habit of sleep talking. He really needed to go back a couple more months to stop what he caused. Everything was his fault, it always was. Riley looked over at the window and sitting on a bike in the middle of the street was a figure dressed in black with a black helmet staring right back at him. Just as Riley saw it, he turned back and rushed towards his doomed grandfather.

"GRANDAD!"

Boom. Boom. Boom.

* * *

><p>AN: Well this is my new one-shot that I've been working on since the Halloween special i put out. This one was tricky because I really didn't want to kill everyone but I felt like if **ANYBODY** would have lived, he wouldn't have went back in time. This is probably the **ONLY** story that I wanted to willingly put out without caring about who reviews it or whatever. You can **R/R** if you want but honestly I don't care, this is just so I can get this story out of my mind. It has been bothering me for a couple of months so I decided to write it. Will this be a **TRUE** one-shot? Even I can't say at the moment, I really like it the way it is but I also can't get the ideas of more chapters out of my head. Anyway, I'm done rambling. You guys have a **GREAT** thanksgiving and remember to not take life so seriously. Just be happy, no matter what it takes. **TIL NEXT TIME, BYE!**


End file.
